We have a deal
by underyourcurse
Summary: Who do the twins catch cheating and what do they do about it? Warning: twincest
1. How it started

I've been so stressed with all our O.W.L.S, I didn't know what else to you. I had been trying to finish a paper for potions, and all I wanted to do was sleep. I was alone in the library so I used a spell on my paper. I was so scared to get caught, but I hadn't slept or eaten well in a week.

"George, is that Hermione Granger?" The red-head twin says, with a smirk on his face. I jump, having thought I was alone.

"Why Fred, it is her." He replies. I think they're up to something.

"Well, didn't she just use a spell on her paper? That's not the Hermione we know." He says curiously.

"She did use a spell-" He says still smirking.

"Please tell anyone! I'll do anything! Just don't tell." I beg. As soon as I say it, they turn to each other and smile.

"Alright, be ours to do with what we please." They say.

"What? Are you crazy, I'm not being your slave." I hope they're joking.

"You said anything, but if you would rather we told Umbridge…"

"No! I-I'll do it." I regret it, but I can't get caught.

"Alright then. We'll see you tomorrow Hermione. Sleep well." Fred says with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I'm eating breakfast after not sleeping well, when Fred and George sit down on each side of me. They look at me and then each other and smile. They run their hands up my legs and I try not to let out a yelp. I try to make an excuse that I have to go finish a paper, but they press me down back onto the bench.

"Eat some breakfast Hermione. You look like you haven't eaten in awhile." George says nicely. I do as he says, as I'm not up to the fight. When I finish I leave, moments later I hear footsteps behind me. I don't have to guess who it is. I walk a little faster, but they each slip a hand around my arm. I try to pull free, but they don't let go. I just go with them, thinking of a plan for later.

We end up in the Room of Requirements. There's a shelf with handcuffs and other assortments. I scream and turn to run. They stepped together, blocking the door way. "Please, this isn't funny. The joke's over." I look back and forth between the two twins.

"We're not joking Hermione. We're serious. You're ours now." With that they looked at each other and grinned, taking a simultaneous step closer to me. I take a step further, while they keep advancing. I step into the wall. I've just realized how much stronger and taller the twins are then me. Fred takes a step and is inches away from my face. I turn my head, but he grabs my jaw.

"Are you going to be a good girl and behave?" He asks softly. I take a chance to bring my knee up and turn my face out of his grip. He falls holding himself and I make a run for the door. George grabs my arm and spins me around, facing him. His palm is a blur, and I feel heat on my cheek, backed with enough power to knock me off my feet. Fred is standing now and puts his foot on my chest before I can rise.

"You know, Hermione, you're the smartest witch in a century-" George says, "but you're not being very smart now." Fred finishes.

"George, I think we need to teach Hermione how to be a good girl, don't you?"

"Why Fred, I couldn't agree more." He replies cheerily to his twin. Fred walks over to the shelf and pulls a length of rope off"

"Now Hermione," George begins, "you need to learn to not disrespect us. When we tell you to do something or not to, you're expected to listen. If you don't you will punished. Understand?"

"You two have lost your mind? I'm not a pet, I'm not just going to obey and submit, because you want me to." I shout, not believing these two.

"Well than, we'll just go tell Umbridge you've been cheating." They say, walking towards the door.

"I am so going to regret this, but I'll listen. Obey, submit, whatever the hell you call it." I say, hoping they're the right decision.

They don't make any reply, just pick me up so I'm standing. I brush my clothes off and fix my hair, while glaring at them. "Twin, I think it's time we had fun, don't you?" Fred says, his brother agreeing. Fred begins unbuttoning my shirt while George pulls my skirt and underwear off in one motion. Then the bra and socks go. I try and fight, but it does not good, and I give up. Maybe if I behave they'll give up.

_Fred is pressed to my back, George against my front, none of us with clothes. I try to wiggle away, but that just presses against their hips making it even more awkward. I'm not innocent by any means, but when you have two guys pressed against you, it's hard not to be a little awkward.

Suddenly an idea strikes me. "Fred, George, I think I know how I can make up for misbehaving." I say nervously. They just throw a glance at each other. "And what would that be?" I kneel and beginning rubbing both of them. Suddenly I use my nails to scratch them, causing them both to yell in pain, and run for the door, grabbing my wand on the way. Once in the hall, I _accio_ a cloak and run for the girls dormitories not stopping until I'm gasping for breath in my room. I couldn't have been more lucky to dodge Mrs. Norris and Peeves.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for not updating sooner! Everything got put on hold with school and some personal stuff I'm dealing with. I wasn't sure if I wanted to contain this story either, but I will make sure that the next update is much sooner! Hopefully I can get a few more chapters written, and uploaded before this Friday.

If you have any ideas or comments, I would love reviews, bad or good, I accept all!

As always: I don't own Harry Potter.

I make it safely to the common room before George and Fred can catch me. I scramble up the stairs to the girls dormitories. I'm safe in my room; the stairs won't let any guys up. I sit in the chair trying to calm myself. How am I supposed to leave my room, without the twins grabbing me? I mean they're cute and all, but…

I take a shower, and settle down to do my homework. I can't focus on my potions essay, so I put it away for the night, I still have a few weeks to finish it anyways. I find that I can't sleep either. I can't stop my brain from thinking about the twins. What exactly do they plan on doing? I wake in the morning, still unrested. I tossed and turned most of the night, having dreams about the twins, kissing me and… Wait, fantasies?


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning entirely confused. I had to have lost my mind and now I am completely insane! The twins had blackmailed me into being their slave, and I was fantasizing about it? It would make things a lot more interesting if I enjoyed it though...

What was I thinking, I couldn't enjoy being a slave! That was crazy! But it made me so hot just thinking about it. I went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for class, wondering if the twins were waiting for me in the common room or if they changed their minds. I quickly washed myself and got dressed, realizing how hungry I was.

As I was going down the stairs, I saw the bright red hair, and for a minute my heart pounded, but it turned out to be Ginny. I said good morning to her and stepped through the doorway of the portrait. I walked to the Great Hall, trying to slow down so I could figure out what I was going to do if the twins were there.

I decided that if Fred and George were in the hall, I would ignore them and eat an actual breakfast today, but that idea changed as soon as I sat down. I began spooning some oatmeal into a bowl when they both sat down on each side of me. I didn't jump or yelp like I had the day before, I just went on eating, or tried to anyway.

"Good morning Hermione." The twins said in unison.

"Morning." I say, taking a piece of toast. They glance at each other and George begins talking to me.

"Hermione, you know the deal, right? Well when you're done eating, meet us in the room of requirements." He finishes and I just nod my head, hoping no one overheard us. I quickly finish my toast and oatmeal, brush myself off and go to the Room of Requirements. I glance around to make sure no one is following me and then say the password. The door appears and I slip inside, the door disappearing as quickly as it came. I look around the room and notice a giant bed covered with silk and a down comforter and silk like curtains hanging off it casually. I slip my shoes off and walk towards the bed. The twins appear out of nowhere, one on each side like I'm becoming used to. They pull me over to the bed and lay me on it, and I don't fight. I can feel the bed cradling me, and I half lose myself in the softness.

"We'll take it a bit easier today, since it's still the morning and you followed our order so easily." George says softly. Just then Fred kisses my neck and I turn to face him, and he leans closer kissing me. I've never been kissed like how he just kissed me, it was soft but passionate and warm. I keep kissing him, hungry for more, when I feel George press himself to my other side, his fingers run across my stomach beneath my shirt and I gasp. I run a hand down Georges muscular chest, and kiss him again, at the same time I feel Fred softly bite the sensitive spot on my neck and his hands running down my body, his hand coming back up on the inside of my thigh. I turn the other way to kiss Fred, and his kisses are harder and faster, but just as intoxicating as George's sweet kisses. He catches my bottom lip between his teeth and bites it. Where Fred is harder, George's touches are soft like his kisses, and he runs his hand over my thighs. Somewhere in the overwhelming pleasure and feelings, I realize I want more. I begin pulling off Fred's shirt, and George takes off his own. Fred undoes my skirt buttons and slides it off, dragging his hands across my thighs, sending more pleasure to me, at the same time George is unbuttoning my shirt, and when I begin to focus on Fred and his hand wandering near the edge of my underwear, George grabs my attention by kissing just above my bra. I close my eyes and let my body feel their hands travelling across my skin and their kisses dotted here and there, when suddenly Fred has my underwear off, and George has my bra on the floor, along with their clothes now. We're beneath the naked and beneath the light blanket before I even know what happened. I can only imagine what their about to do next, as I feel them pressed up to me and their hands are going again, along more sensitive spots now.


	5. Chapter 5

George, who's lying next to me, props himself up on his elbow and catches my bottom lip between his teeth, pulling it, at the same time Fred runs a finger down my stomach, to between my thighs. I moan in the combination of pleasure. I hold George's face in my hands, slowly kissing him. Fred presses a finger against my opening, and enters me with 3 fingers, the same time George bites the base of my neck. I gasp and run my nails down Fred's chest.

"Fred, George- you…are- incredible" I say between breaths, my voice husky.

"Why thank you-" "Your incredible yourself Hermione" They say finishing each other's sentences.

"Sweet-" "And sexy" They say grinning mischievously.

"Well don't stop." I say.

"Oh, commanding." Fred says, and George smiles.

George holds my jaw with both hands, and makes out with me deeply, as the same time Fred enters me, and begins moving quickly against me. I moan, and George bites my neck while running a hand across my breast. Fred roughly keeps pushing into me, and I call out in pleasure. This just pushes them further. They each grab a breast and rubs a thumb across my nipples. Fred pushes my legs further apart, and pushes deeper. George bites my neck, and my lips, and then holds my jaw, whispering in my ear, his lips brushing against my ear. I can tell their both about to come, and I know I am too.

We all explode with pleasure within a minute of each other. George drops from his propped up position, and Fred collapses on my other side. I'm still breathing hard when George lays his hand across my ribs, right below my breasts, and Fred rests his hand on my hip, his thumb within an inch of my sensitive spot. I make a small noise of contentment.

"You know, I don't think you boys have to blackmail me into doing this.." I say with a smile.


End file.
